ffzerofandomcom-20200214-history
Keiros Empire
The First and Everlasting Keiros Empire is the Empire under the rule of Keiros Aldermann and has been since it's founding in the first century A.S. Background Foundations: The Messinan Alliance , the Capital of the Empire]]Originally the Empire was an alliance of towns and later cities called the Messinan Alliance that was assembled to fight against the Grand Duchy of Rhalisa. When Keiros Aldermann killed Grand Duke Brutus, Rhalisa surrendered to the Alliance. The alliance included various small towns such as Arizeno and Tanno and later even it's old enemy of Rhalisa joined the cause to prevent the decay of their city. When Keiros was in his mid-twenties, the Alliance went to Omasa, a desert town ruled by a quasi-relgious leader called a Sheman. Sheman Elbasi, welcomed the help of the alliance in defeating the monsters that threatened their mining operations in the south and such the alliance expanded to include Omasa as well. Many years later, Messina, which now was home to some 3,000 citizens was attacked and razed by pirates. After their defeat however, a new city was built in place of Messina, it was called Keiros City, named such after it was believed that Keiros himself had perished fighting the pirates at sea. Soon however, he returned and was crowned King of the new Keiros Empire, which he named the Everlasting Empire of Keirosia. Post-Unification Wars The Empire has seen many wars against rival nations, not least of which include the several Dyzanthium Wars against the Kingdom of Dyzanthium that were on and off througout the 2nd Millenium A.S. They also had several wars agains the Rokari Nation and probably most famously, are threatening war against the Langaran Federation at the start of the game. The Empire is ruled from the monarch the Emperor, who is Keiros, the military is commanded by General Caleb Iscariot, this includes both Army and Navy. The capital city is Keiros City, which is host to the Keiros Castle, a prestigious Mage School, several shops including a Supermarket which includes all the latest armour and weapons, a watchtower on the Eastern part of the city and a large sewage system that runs beneath the city. Geography The Empire is divided into three sections; The Northern part, which includes Keiros City and Pirate's Port as well as various notable areas such as St. Angelo's Bridge, Sestivan's House and the Ancient Battleground, this is seperated from the the Central part by a huge continent stretching river, which includes Rhalisa and Omasa as well as Death Valley and Fort Baros and the Southern part which is cut off from the rest by the Mt. Divide range of peaks, which also includes a mine. The Southern part includes the towns of Phendul and Zech and locations such as the Woodland Canyon and Imperial Docks. , a southern city]]Many of the cities and towns in the Empire have their own unique backstories, such as a Rhalisa, which was once an Empire of it's own in the early 1st Century A.S. under the rule of Grand Duke Brutus. Other such as Phendul, are given their own militia to defend the town instead of the Royal Guard, the legend goes that Keiros was so impressed with them, reminded of when he started his own militia in Messina he let them keep their army to defend the town themselves and keep their pride. At the very bottom of the Empire is the Imperial Docks, a shipyard which doubles as a scientific labratory for the greatest minds in the Empire. On the outside it appears like any normal dock but should you travel underwater to the secret shipyard that is built under the sea, the shipyard seems far more scientifically designed with the latest technology and scientific development. Governing Entities Each city within the Empire is governed by it's own Mayor-esque figure. In Rhalisa they are called the Duke of Rhalisa, in Omasa they are called the Sheman, in Zech and Phedul they are called Governors. However all of these are mere subordinates to the higher power of the Emperor. The Emperor controls the Empire from his throne room in Keiros Castle, which is located in the nortern area of Keiros City. The Dukes, Shemans and Governors are also subordinate to the Lord General of the Guard, who at this point is General Caleb Iscariot. Locations ;Cities *Keiros City *Rhalisa *Omasa *Phendul *Zech ;Places of Interest *Pirate's Port *Ancient Battleground *Sestivan's House *Blood Marsh *Death Valley *Mt. Divide *Forest Fort *St. Angelo's Bridge *Imperial Docks *Woodland Canyon *Circle of Zero Inhabitants Several of the notable characters in the game originate from the continent under the rule of the Empire. *Leon Kirk *Minos Aurellis *Keiros Aldermann *Cid Bandersnatch *Caleb Iscariot *Ritos Selmak *Biggs Mocari *Wedge Mocari *Eleni Category:Nations Category:Location